Snuggles
by Star Chamber
Summary: Bellatrix becomes "ick" and Rodolphus is there to provide snuggles! Reviews Love!
1. Being Ick

Snuggling

*****I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. AU, Bellatrix is more sane than most people think. If I get eenough reviews by next week I might add more chapters!*****

It was a rare occasion. Neither Rodolphus nor Bellatrix had been sent out on a mission in the past 3 days and while getting caught up on laundry, research, and sleep had been able to keep them both busy for the past two days, both Bella and Rod had woken up realizing that they would have to engage one another for the first time in 4 months.

Rodolphus was already in the kitchen enjoying some scrambled eggs and toast when Bellatrix decided to emerge from the upper level of their small home.

"Morning love!" Rodolphus said cheerily to his still groggy wife.

Rodolphus had always been a morning person, while Bellatrix was a person who needed at least 2 cups of coffee before she could even think about functioning for the day. Rodolphus had seen Bella tired like this before, but she almost looked like she was sleeping while standing.

"Do you remember why I walked over here?" Bellatrix asked in a groggy state.

"No, you haven't spoken to me in a while, but I would assume that you came in here for some coffee... or at least something to eat, you still look like a skeleton from Azkaban. I'm truthfully beginning to worry that you're anorexic..."

Bellatrix stared at her husband blankly for a few minutes before turning around and mumbling something about going back to bed. She really was too tired to comprehend whatever Rodolphus had been going on about and had suddenly began to feel chilly, despite the warmth that the wood stove had been giving off since she had lit it before bed last night.

"I hope she's alright..." Rodolphus mused, "Even the Dark Lord isn't usually that pale."

Rodolphus contemplated this for a moment before he made his way upstairs to check on his wife. Bella rarely became ill, but when she did it always ended up being something unpleasant. Rodolphus periodically caught a cold, but Bellatrix somehow managed to catch the seasonal flu not once but twice within a four month span. As Rod approached the door to their bedroom, he could hear Bellatrix blowing her nose and coughing.

_"Oh gods"_ Rod thought, _"I hope this is just a stuffy nose, I don't think I can take her getting sick again. She always looks so pitiful when she's sick..."_

Rodolphus opened that door to find Bellatrix lying in bed with a box of tissues on her nightstand and their muggle picture box on. The picture box had been in the house when they had moved in around three months ago. Bellatrix had been reluctant to leave the large manor that they had inhabited since their marriage, but once they had settled in to the new location, Bella had found a way to make it her own. The old manor could have easily been outfitted with protective spells, but Rodolphus found that it was easier to move to a new location and skip the multiple battles that would have surely followed if they had stayed.

"Bella?" Rod questioned while peeking his head through the open door, "are you ok lovey?"

Bellatrix turned her head to look at him. Her hair was a mess, she was pale and her nose and eyes had a red tint to them.

_ "Yup" _Rod thought _"She's sick..."_

"Roddy?" Bella's voice cut through his thoughts, "Will you come and lay down with me? I'm cold..."

Rodolphus approached the bed and sat down beside his sickly looking wife. Bellatrix had put most of their comforters on the bed in the middle of November, but had taken the rest of them out the closet and wrapped them around herself.

"You look like a caterpillar" Rod commented with a smile.

"I feel ick." Bella said, moving so that her head was in his lap.

_"Ick" _Rod thought,_ "She has been using that word synonymously with sick since we were children. Just one of her quirks I guess." _Rodolphus thought fondly.

When Bellatrix was a child, she had a fish that she had named Ick. When he died, Bella's mother had told her that Ick had become Ick and died rather than Ick had become _sick _and died. Once her mother had realized her mistake it was too late. Bella, being 4, did not see what was wrong and had been using ick in the place of sick ever since.

Rodolphus kicked of his shoes and moved under the many covers with his wife. She snuggled close to him, enjoying the sudden warmth from his body. He placed his arms around her waist and allowed her to drift off to sleep in his arms.

_"Bella-boo..."_ Rodolphus thought, "_We should snuggle like this more often."_


	2. Asking for Help

**Chapter 2**

Rodolphus had watched Bellatrix sleep for about a hour before she began to stir. She had been moving in her sleep and had ended up wrapping her arms and legs around Rodolphus' body. Rodolphus had always been fond of this behavior.

_"She's almost like a squid..." _he thought, _"If I'm lucky she'll keep cuddling like this once she's actually awake."_

"Roddy?" Bella questioned, "Can you flip my pillow to the cold side? I'm too ick..."

Rodolphus just smiled and watched her.

"Roddy, at least use a cooling spell on my pillow" she whined.

"I would love" Rodolphus replied, "but your laying on my arm, not your pillow."

"Oh..." Bella said, looking halfway between tired and bewildered, "Well... shut up..."

Bellatrix hated it when Rodolphus gave her the 'hun...' look. When he gave her 'the look' she felt like a child who had been caught playing with their parents wand. She spent several moments trying to come up with a more cunning retort than shut up before she finally spoke.

"You left the picture box on..."

Rodolphus stared at her for a moment, then moved to get out of bed. Bellatrix looked sad as her main heat source left her side. He went down to their kitchen to search for the small box that seemed to control the larger picture box. Bellatrix had a bad habit of picking it up and carrying it around the house. He remembered seeing it in her hand when she had come into the kitchen earlier that morning. He quickly found it on the island and made his way back up the stairs to his wife.

When he arrived back in their bedroom he found the bed empty, the covers array and the door to their bathroom cracked. He fiddled with the controller box until the pictures disappeared into blackness. He was just about to leave the room to go grab some extra pillows when he heard a retching sound from the bathroom. Turning around, he dashed into the bathroom. Bellatrix was kneeling in front of the toilet, empting the content of her stomach into it.

_"Oh gods..." _Rodolphus thought, _"I hope she can keep lunch down..."_

Rodolphus quickly made his way to Bellatrix and knelt down beside her, Holding her hair up. She continued to regurgitate until her stomach had been purged of its contents. She fell back against him and snuggled into his chest, clinging onto his light blue t-shirt. She was sweating profusely, shaking and had a far off look in her eyes.

"Babe you look really sick..." Rodolphus said gently, "You need to go lay down again. Come on"

Rod helped Bellatrix stand up and began to move them towards their large bed. Once Bella was on her feet, her head began to spin and she felt faint. Rodolphus noticed that Bella had paled further and stopped walking to give her a moment to rest. Once Bellatrix squeezed his hand they closed the space between her and their bed. It only took ten minutes before Bellatrix fell into a deep slumber. Once he had made sure she was asleep, Rod made a decision that he knew would make Bella mad, but would help her feel better more quickly. He quickly wrote a letter and handed it to Bella's owl, Aristotle, and watched as he flew into the distance. After a few moments the doorbell rang and Rodolphus was greeted with a tight hug from the last person that Bellatrix would want to see when she woke up.

"Roddy! I'm so glad you owled! Where is my little Bella?"

"I'm glad to see you too Druella, Bellatrix is upstairs. She hasn't been feeling well today and I thought that her mother would know what to do more than I would" He replied with an awkward laugh.

Bellatrix's mom, Druella, was the only person who Rod knew that could take care of Bella better than he could.


	3. Mommy

***** Recap of Ch.2*****

"Roddy! I'm so glad you owled! Where is my little Bella?"

"I'm glad to see you too Druella, Bellatrix is upstairs. She hasn't been feeling well today and I thought that her mother would know what to do more than I would" He replied with an awkward laugh.

Bellatrix's mother, Druella, was the only person who Rod knew that could take care of Bella better than he could.

***** I like to think that Bella and her mother love each other, but have their rough patches*****

**Chapter 3**

Druella immediately made her way up to the master bedroom to asses her daughter. As she arrived at the door, Rodolphus quietly opened it to reveal Bellatrix sitting up watching the muggle picture box. At the sound of movement outside the door, Bellatrix had become confused.

_"That's funny..." _she thought, _"it almost sounded like my mother was out there talking to Rod... Oh gods no! He did not!"_

Her fears were confirmed as her husband walked into the room followed by her anxious looking mother.

"Oh Bella! Sweetie you look dreadful! Roddy tells me that you're not feeling well darling, tell mommy all about it." Bellatrix's mother crooned

"Mum, I'm fine... I really don't... ugh"

Bellatrix was cut off by the feeling of bile rising in her throat. She quickly moved her upper half over the side of the bed and spewed some bile onto her and Rods expansive carpet. Both Druella and Rodolphus rushed to Bellatrix's side as she sat back up. Her face had gone pale again and her stomach felt like it was going to come up her throat. Rodolphus rushed to the side that Druella had left open and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, sweety…" her mother cooed, " Mummy's here to help you get better."

"Mum… Really, Rod and I were doing just fine on our own…"

Bellatrix stated while moving away from her grasp and into the more pleasurable feeling of Rodolphus' arms. As Bella moved away from her, Druella stood up and happily told Rodolphus-

"Roddy, I'm going to go make my Bella-Bubbles some soup, would you lay with her? She seems cranky, and you both look like you could use a nap…"

And with that she swept out of the room, proud that she could be such a caring mother when her child needed her.

"Roddy…"" Bella said weakly, "Hand me that box that controls the picture box, I found a lovely show about Muggle doctors and I believe it appears on the box around this time; It's called Grey's Anatomy…"

**Sorry it took me so long to update y'all! I hope to be getting chapters up more frequently, but no promises… I just started my AP Classes so let's hope for the best :/**

**Anyway, I should have Chapter 4 up in a few days!**

**Reviews = Love XD **


	4. Soup and Tensions

Chapter 4

*****For those of you who have been loyal up to this point, THANKS! Again, I don't own anything*****

**Chapter 3 Recap**

_"Roddy…"" Bella said weakly, "Hand me that box that controls the picture box, I found a lovely show about Muggle doctors and I believe it appears on the box around this time; It's called Grey's Anatomy…"_

Druella stood at the stove, slowly stirring a large pot of boiling water. She had yet to add anything to the water, but she would get to that later, the bigger problem at hand was convincing Bellatrix and Rodolphus that they should 'try for children' while Bella was so conveniently confined to bed. She was well aware that Bellatrix and Rodolphus had stopped trying just a few short weeks into their marriage, despite what they had been telling each other's parents.

Druella finally added some noodles to the boiling water, deciding that some chicken soup would be the best for her ill daughter. As she stirred the noodles, she contemplated what to do. Narcissia had been able to conceive Draco just two months into her marriage, but Bellatrix had yet to even attempt to bring a child into the world. Druella just could not fathom why.

Upstairs, Bellatrix had fallen asleep while watching _Grey's Anatomy_ and Rodolphus had quickly changed the channel as he felt Bella's breathing even out. He had managed to find an interesting show, but it was quickly forgotten as he began to think.

_"Bella hasn't been sick like this in a while, I hope it's nothing serious…"_ he thought, _"As much as I love Bella's mother, there is only so much of her pushing that I can take. Bella and I will have children when we are damn well ready!"_

Rodolphus' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.

**I am SO mega sorry for the huge gap between updates and this short chapter! I had a lot happen in the past few months (Including 3 deaths) but I am back and I will do my best to be swifter with my updates!**


	5. Conversation

*****Hello Everyone! I'm really sorry about the massive gap between updates despite my promise to update more frequently. Anyway, I'm back with ideas of where to take the story and I'm also accepting ideas of where y'all might want this to go! As always, J.K. Rowling owns the characters and Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy. Review please!*** **

Previously in Chapter 4

Upstairs, Bellatrix had fallen asleep while watching _Grey's Anatomy_ and Rodolphus had quickly changed the channel as he felt Bella's breathing even out. He had managed to find an interesting show, but it was quickly forgotten as he began to think.

_"Bella hasn't been sick like this in a while, I hope it's nothing serious…"_ he thought, _"As much as I love Bella's mother, there is only so much of her pushing that I can take. Bella and I will have children when we are damn well ready!"_

Rodolphus' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.

Druella ascended the steps with a steaming bowl of chicken soup and a nice hot cup of green tea for her ill daughter. When she opened the door to Bellatrix and Rodolphus' bedroom, she found Bella asleep and Rodolphus holding her close as he leaned back against the several pillows that adorned the bed. Rodolphus looked over at Druella and motioned for her to place the soup and tea on the nightstand beside the large bed.

"Wake her up" Druella whispered, "I don't want the soup to get cold, you should know Bellatrix doesn't like reheated soup."

Rodolphus looked at his mother-in-law for a long moment before replying in the most polite way he could think of...

"I am fully aware of my wife's food preferences _Druella_, I was only suggesting that perhaps Bella would prefer to sleep for a little while longer before she eats."

Druella starred back at Rodolphus with a look of pure disbelief. Rodolphus had _never_ spoken out of turn to her before! She slowly placed the tray of food on the nightstand and made her way towards the door. At the threshold, she turned back to look at the bed and saw a look on Rodolphus' face that she had very rarely seen from any man. His look was one of pure concern for his wife.

"Rodolphus, she's going to be ok, she's just sick and needs some rest." Druella assured Rodolphus quietly.

"I know" He replied shortly, "I just hate seeing her like this, I've never seen her sick like this..."

"In all honesty neither have I" Druella replied, "Could you remind me of her symptoms again?"

"She's nauseous, vomiting, and really tired... Ooh and she's had a stuffy nose as well."

"And this just started today?" Druella asked

"Umm... She said she was feeling sick a few days ago, but she also said she was feeling better when I asked her that evening." He explained

"I see... If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you two... well... consummated?"

"What?!" Rodolphus exclaimed in shock.

"I asked you when the last time you consummated with my daughter was" She replied curtly.

"I... umm... well... I suppose it was..." Rodolphus stuttered

"Come on darling, I know damn well it doesn't happen that often" Druella said.

"Last month" Rodolphus finally said. "It was right after a small information gathering misson, Bella and I had just returned from passing of the intel to the Dark Lord and when we returned home Bella decided she... well... was in the mood and..."

Druella cut him off by quickly saying: "I don't need the details! I have a book I'm going to go consult, You just stay right here and make sure my Bella stays warm."

With that said, Druella left the room an headed to the liabrary in the west wing. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong with her daughter.

***** For those of you who still follow this story, thank you! I really love the reviews!*****


	6. The Door

*****Hello loyal followers! Look a SECOND chapter update in a week! I am trying really hard to continue to update and I really appreciate your reviews! As always J.K. Rowling owns the characters and Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy (There is going to be a reference to Grey's in the chapters ahead, see if you can spot it!)**

**Chapter 5 Recap**

Druella cut him off by quickly saying: "I don't need the details! I have a book I'm going to go consult, You just stay right here and make sure my Bella stays warm.

With that said, Druella left the room an headed to the liabrary in the west wing. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong with her daughter.

As soon as Druella stepped out of the bedroom she headed straight for the west wing.

_"Nausea, vomiting AND excessive fatigue? How on earth could my daughter not realize what is wrong with her?" _Druella thought, _"I suppose the stuffy nose threw them off... Bellatrix always has had such terrible allergies... and there's so much dust around. This house need a good cleaning... or an elf..."_

Druella's thoughts were interrupted by the fact that she had wandered well past the library and straight to a large door at the end of the west wing. The door was constructed of solid oak, and was engraved with the Lestrange crest. Something in the back of Druella's mind told her to turn back, head to the library and return to her daughter and son-in-law with a book proving the obvious. Despite her gut telling her otherwise, Druella slowly pushed open the large door and stared into the room with shock...

**I know this was a short chapter, but** **I got a few really great ideas after watching The Chronicals of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, and the Grey's Anatomy Episode "Bad Blood". Be expecting the Narnia idea within the next few chapters and the Grey's idea will come later. As always, Please Review! I love reviews! **


	7. Revalations

*****Chapter 7 is here and the mystery of the door is about to be revealed! As always, I own only the plot and I love your reviews!*****

**Chapter 6 Recap**

Something in the back of Druella's mind told her to turn back, head to the library and return to her daughter and son-in-law with a book proving the obvious. Despite her gut telling her otherwise, Druella slowly pushed open the large door and stared into the room with shock...

Druella felt a pang of guilt as soon as she stepped into the room. The room that Bellatrix had deemed forbidden just a year into her marriage. Druella knew instantly that she should turn back and go to the library. Just as she was about to back out, she heard a voice...

"Mother?"

_Shit_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Bella had woken up just twenty minutes after her mother left for the library and had decided to go find her mother beings that she was feeling better. Rodolphus had conveniently dozed off, giving Bella the freedom to roam around as she pleased. She had checked the kitchen first, expecting to see her mother hunched over a pot of soup, but when she wasn't there Bella decided to check the library. Once the library had proved empty, Bellatrix had gotten a bad feeling about where her mother may have wandered of to. The forbidden chamber.

"D-Darling" Druella stammered, "I didn't realize, I didn't mean to intrude!"

"Get. Out." Bellatrix replied in a deadly quiet voice, "Get out and leave Rodolphus and I alone. NOW!"

"Bella... Honey... Please listen to me!"

"No! Mother. You know damn well why no one is allowed in this room!"

"Bellatrix you need to listen to me RIGHT NOW!"

Bellatrix fell silent, with tears brimming in her eyes. She starred around the room that had brought so much stress and pain to her marriage so many years before. The nursery from her first pregnancy. Rodolphus had helped Bellatrix prepare the master bedroom in the west wing for their first child. The first two trimesters had been a breeze, with minor morning sickness and some slight cravings, but the third trimester had brought more emotional pain then Bella could have ever imagined.

"Bella, I know this is painful for you and I know you don't want to acknowledge it but you _are pregnant again_. You can't let your fear keep you from enjoying this pregnancy..."

"I am NOT affraid." Bellatrix replied quietly.

"Then why are you keeping this from Rodolphus?"

"I don't want him to get his hopes up, we were so excited" Replied Bellatrix, motioning to the nursery, "We can't go through that again..."

"Bella... Weather you like it or not you are pregnant and you need to tell your husband."

"Tell me what?"

Rodolphus' voice reached their ears and Bellatrix turned to face her husband.

**So? What did you guys think? Bellatrix is officially pregnant! I can't wait for some more reviews! I have an idea of where I want this to go, how would you guys feel to me introducing some of the Dark Lord into this?**


	8. Admission

***** Hello everyone! I know it has been WAY too long since I updated this, but I was going through some very heavy stuff. I am feeling much better now and I am officially a High School Graduate! I have a few months before I go to University, so I am going to spend my time doing my best to make this story great. As always, all I own is the plot...*****

**Chapter 7 Recap**

_"I don't want him to get his hopes up, we were so excited" Replied Bellatrix, motioning to the nursery, "We can't go through that again..."_

_"Bella... Weather you like it or not you are pregnant and you need to tell your husband."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_Rodolphus' voice reached their ears and Bellatrix turned to face her husband. _

Rodolphus took a tentative step forward toward his distraught wife. They were standing in the threshold of a doorway that Rodolphus had not bothered with for many years. Druella was standing just inside the room, looking both somber and determined. Despite the emotion that he had heard on her voice, Rodolphus noticed that Druella still carried herself with the utmost pride. Her back was straight and her stance was ridged. Bellatrix on the other hand looked terrified beyond belief. She was desperately trying to make it seem like she was fine, but Rodolphus could see through her disguise easily.

"Bellatrix..." Rodolphus repeated, "Tell me what?"

"Roddy..."

Bellatrix's voice trailed off as she cast her eyes toward her mother. She would never admit it, but she was scared. Rodolphus took a few steps toward his wife and cradled Bellatrix in his arms.

"Bella, you know whatever it is you can tell me..."

"I... Roddy, I..."

Bellatrix just couldn't bring herself to say it. The words were echoing in her head over and over, but her mouth wasn't forming the words. "_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant."_ She felt as if admitting it would somehow make it truly real. Telling Rodolphus would change everything, and Bellatrix wasn't sure that she wanted to change how things were to begin with.

"Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked quietly.

"Rodolphus..."

If she was going to tell him, it had to be now. He had to know.

"I'm pregnant."

**Chapter 8 is finally up! Thank you to everyone who is still invested in the story. Reviews = LOVE**


	9. Stresses

***** Hello loyal readers! I have gotten a new wave of inspiration so expect some frequent updates! As always, I do not own the world of Harry Potter.*****

**Chapter 8 Recap**

_If she was going to tell him, it had to be now. He had to know. _

"_I__'__m pregnant.__"_

Rodolphus looked down at his wife in shock. He felt several emotions running through him all at once; Shock. Excitement. Fear. Pride. It seemed like one single emotion could not describe how either one of them was feeling. Druella was staring at the event the had just unfolded. Rodolphus was holding Bellatrix to his chest and looking straight ahead into the old nursery with a blank expression on his face.

"_I should leave them alone...__" _Druella thought, _"__On the other hand, this is technically a whole new experience for them.__"_

Bellatrix's previous pregnancy had come as a very happy surprise just two years into her marriage. Rodolphus had had the entire west wing of the manor built to be the main living quarters, leaving the rest of the manor up to Bellatrix to outfit as she saw fit. Unfortunately as Bellatrix entered her second trimester complications began to arise. Bellatrix had awoken one night to a terrible pain in her abdomen and the next 24 hours had brought their happy fantasy to a screeching halt.

"Bellatrix... Rodolphus..."

Bellatrix finally looked up from her husband's chest and cast her gaze toward her mother. As scared as Bellatrix felt, she knew that her mother was the only person that would support and lover her more than her husband.

"Druella…" Rodolphus interjected, "May we have some time alone?"

Druella understood.

It was… stressful. That was the only word Druella could think of to describe the current situation. Just 4 hours ago Rodolphus had sent her an owl telling her that he thought Bellatrix was dying of some odd, unknown disease and now they were standing in the middle of a hallway and she was doing 2 weeks worth of dishes.

"_Those two are absolutely ridiculous!" _

Druella thought bitterly.

"I love them but they really need to take some time for themselves. Working for the Dark Lord at this pace… Stupid girl didn't even realize she's pregnant… ugh!"

Druella continued to mumble to herself while the distraught dark couple continued to embrace each other upstairs.

**WHEH! So it's only been what… O_O 2 years… since I updated… well… Gonna be honest, I got into playing League of Legends and this just kinda fell by the wayside… BUT I'M BACK BITCHES, and I promise I'll continue this story until it's finished! I LOVE all of you who have continued to hope for new chapters, and I love having everyone review! 3**


	10. Stuffy

*****OMG WHAT'S THIS?! ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Indeed it is ^_^ I said I was dedicated to the story and I am. Please enjoy this next chapter, all characters and such belong to JK Rowling*****

**Chapter 9 Recap**

"_I love them but they really need to take some time for themselves. Working for the Dark Lord at this pace… Stupid girl didn't even realize she's pregnant… ugh!"_

_Druella continued to mumble to herself while the distraught dark couple continued to embrace each other upstairs. _

Rodolphus waited for Druella to completely make her way down the stairs before he spoke to Bellatrix.

"Bella… I…"

"We can't have this baby"

Bellatrix cut him off sharply. Rodolphus stared at her in shock for a moment before removing his arms from around Bella's waist. He took a step back, she looked like she was dead serious and despite her stony face, he decided to inquire.

"Why?"

As far as Rudolph's knew it was a simple question, and as far as he knew there were no reasons that they shouldn't enjoy and covet the small life growing inside of Bellatrix. She was staring at him in disbelief. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she was staring at him like he was the dumbest creature to ever walk the earth.

"Why?" she questioned "Why can two of the most wanted people in Magical Europe not have a child? Why can the DARK LORDS MOST LOYAL AND ACTIVE DEATH EATERS NOT HAVE A GOD DAMN CHILD?!"

By the end of her rant, Bella's voice had risen to a point that Rudolphus was sure the students of Hogwarts could hear her. Tears were brimming in her lashes and he knew she wanted to say more.

"Bella…"

Rodolphus moved back over to Bella and pulled her to his chest. He felt her break down, sobbing and screaming into him.

"We can make it work. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased with us, bringing a new Pureblood life into the world… to make up for the time you'll miss I'm take on extra missions and by the time our little one is due not only will we be at the top of the Dark Lords favor. Bella… we can do this."

Rodolphus desperately tried to get his wife to stop crying, but when he looked down Bella was looking up at him. She still had tears streaming down her face, but she was almost laughing.

"I can't breath out of my nose"

******************************************************************************************************************There it is my lovely fans! Chapter 10! WHOO! I'd like to think that Bellatrix has sinus problems. I'm gonna say she's sensitive to dust and pollen. Anyway… I know I've been bad… I think about this story every day! I really do… but stuff like work and school and my dog and League of Legends gets in the way…*** **


	11. Wards

***** I've done it! 2 chapters in two days! I gotta say, all the lovely comments and support I've gotten over the past two days has really gotten me into the FanFiction spirit again. Also… I'm at my boyfriends house this weekend so what better way to pass the time than update this little beauty? Everything belongs to JK. Rowling*****

**Chapter 10 Recap**

_Rodolphus desperately tried to get his wife to stop crying, but when he looked down Bella was looking up at him. She still had tears streaming down her face, but she was almost laughing. _

"_I can't breath out of my nose"_

Rodolphus stared at Bellatrix for a brief moment before he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. Bella giggled a bit as she wiper her eyes, then brought the cloth to her nose and blew as hard as she could. Immediately she felt a bit better, but right after the moment of relief her sinuses returned to their uncomfortably swollen state. As Bella tried to hand the now soiled cloth back to her husband he took a step back.

"Eww… no that's alright Bella Boo you can keep that"

Bella slapped his chest playfully.

"Don't call me that."

Bella turned herself around and decided that she should go see what her mother was up to. As much as Bella 'appreciated' her mother stopping by, she would much rather her just go home.

"Bella?"

At the sound of her husbands voice, Bella looked back.

"Do you want me to ward this up again?"

He motioned back that the door that Druella had opened.

"I… I don't know. Just put a basic detection ward on it for now, I don't want mother messing around and poking her nose around the manor."

With a last sympathetic look at his wife, Rodolphus turned to the door and shut it quietly. He knew how much that part of the manor bothered Bella and in all honesty it bothered him too. That specific set of memories was painful for all involved. He silently closed the large door and raised his wand. Once the proper spells and wards had been placed on the door, Rodolphus decided to make his way downstairs and make sure Bellatrix and Druella weren't at each others throats.

"Fuck you!"

The scream startled Rodolphus quite a bit. He rushed down the stairs and found Bellatrix and Druella standing off. Bellatrix looked like she would kill her mother if her wand wasn't upstairs in the bedroom, and Druella was standing as tall as she could trying to overpower Bellatrix by sheer presence.

"Get out."

Bellatrix's voice was dangerously low.

"How dare you come into my home and disrespect me! Get out or so help me Merlin you will leave here in several garbage bags!"

Rod could tell immediately that Bella wasn't lying. Druella had said something that had angered Bella to the point that she would mutilate her mother. As soon as Druella caught sight of Rudolph's in the corner, she simple gave him a curt nod, a cold look and made her way out the front door.

"What was the all about?"

Bellatrix looked over at her husband.

"Nothing. I'm hungry and tired. I'm going back to bed."

Rodolphus watched his wife strut her way back upstairs to their bedroom. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway before he followed her and murmured…

"It's barely noon and already all this shit has happened… fuck me."

**Boom there it is! Another chapter! As usual, I love everyone reviews and I honestly hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Much love to all my readers! **


End file.
